


Fifty Shades of a Jaundiced Peaches & Cream Complexion

by Soupernabturel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodies doing things that bodies shouldn't do, Bottom!Famine, Bottoming from the Top, Cannibalism, Castration, Cock bouncing, Decay, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, General bad health, M/M, Sickness, Singing, he's bloody famine afterall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernabturel/pseuds/Soupernabturel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Horseman of Famine rides, he rides hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of a Jaundiced Peaches & Cream Complexion

Hunger. Consumption. Emptiness.

 

Famine was a simple entity, with simple desires. The only Horseman too weak to ride his horse (lame as it was). Famine had roamed existence, through fields, crops died, over oceans hundreds or thousands of fish populations decimated.

 

Scarcity. Longing. Starvation.

 

Famine was  _starving_.

 

And when Famine was starving pretty angels wept.

 

Of course, the less pretty ones, Famine made them sing:

 

"A-a Horseman rides through fields of grain, th-the crop then w-w-withers and dies. Uponastarvedblackhorsethat'sslightlylame… from town to town-"

 

Famine ran his hands over Metatron’s naked skin. His vessel rather, but Famine did not care for such specifics. Famine leered at the scribe, his cock hardened and lust flared up inside him. He had slid himself down on the the angels huge dick, feeding it into his slutty hole.

 

Still hungry.

 

Reaching behind him Famine gripped at the flaky, wrinkled globes of his ass, squeezing and spreading the cheeks as he tried to sink down further still.

 

Inch by inch Famine sunk down into the burn of having his ass spread wide open on the angel’s fat cock. The short but thick length pushed inside him until his ass rested on the scribes lap and buried balls deep.

 

Famine, starving did not roll slowly. He rode the angel as soon as he was set. The angle and the thickness of the angel had his cock rubbing just short of the sweet spot inside him, sending uncharacteristic sparks through him. His movements became surer, steadier and faster.

 

It was then that he noticed the angel had stopped singing. The heady air was broken apart now by the sounds of heavy sobbing.

 

Curling a willow-twig finger beneath the angel’s chin, Famine lifted his head, leant forward and licked up his tears. "You know all the stories angel,” he murmured against weathered human skin. “Don't tell me you forgot my favourite."

 

The angel choked and tried to move away. Famine swallowed him deeper, inhuman body adapting to the change.

 

The angel screamed and sang between his next sobs. "From town to town rides! He brings with him hunger, pestilence, and an eerie stench of death. A tattered hood hides his face, disease spreads from every breath-"

 

Disease was spreading now, in Famine’s euphoria he was letting loose, permeating the air with every upward thrust. A swarm of flies burst from his lips as he threw his head back mouth open.

 

"Louder!" The demand gurgled as phlegm stuck in his throat. He rolled his hips so fast his empty joints ground against each other, grinding his weak bones to dust. His engorged member bounced with his movements, leaking puss from a festering sore beneath the tip.

 

Metatron let loose a sound like a pig being stepped on. "His robe is shabby and torn!” he cried, “it is a faded shade of gray. He takes from us life-"

 

" _Louder_!"

 

"The will to live, a heavy price we pay!"

 

Empty empty empty empty. Famine sunk lower, swallowed more of Metatron down. He looked down between them. He was riding Metatron to his waist, the complete lower half of the angel already inside of him, struggling, pressing against his sweet spot.

 

"LOUDER!"

 

"H-HIS EYES GLOW AN EERIE GREEN, HIS SKIN IS R-R- _ah fuck_ -ROTTEN FLESH. HIS LIPS SHOW A TERRIBLE S-S-MILE. Oh oh oh oh h-his teeth- TEETH MANGLED AND MESH-umf-MESHED. TheHorsemanof _Famine_ isheretofeast,uponthelifeforceofall." Metatron recited and then he began to wail.

 

"How human of you." There was pleasure and amusement in Famine’s tone. But there was no time to revel in the moment, he was cresting-cresting, like water lapping at the edges of a pool, Famine was almost full. He slapped the weeping angel across the face, not even needing to speak to have his command met.

 

"He steals from us strength!” cried Metatron, “and our will to BE, UNTIL we finally fall. When we HAVE nomorestrength.Norspiritlefttodrain. Then he must RIDEON, s-spreading hunger, disease and p-PAIN." His voice cracked on the final word. A valiant effort, Famine thought in a moment of rare coherency.

 

He picked up his pace bouncing on the scribe and releasing a sound that could have been a moan but more so amounted to the whimpers of hundreds of thousands of starving children. Famine’s pleasure was a long drought, locust’s, an empty pantry.  He slapped Metatron across the face once more and tightened around him, forcing a downward roll onto the angel.

 

"I always loved that line," said Famine. "And the next."

 

The angel looked up at him with a tear-stained face, his voice broke around his words, interrupted by an ‘ah’ or ‘mmfp’ that Famine forced out of him. His bound body strained with the effort to break free. "T-t-the Horse-Horseman of Famine must feed TO exist. His-h-hunger-never-shall-f-fade. He cannot be bought, OR bargained with, he shall not be swayed-"

 

Famine continued to ride his new steed, far less regal than his usual.

 

Almost full.

 

"For I am the Horseman Famine," he recited taking over. "And I will feast on you-"

 

And then his pleasure crested into orgasm, blasting his mind back into the void of his early existence. Greedily he forced Metatron deeper and deeper still. 

 

Eyes closed, spasming, Famine luxuriated in the moment; and then he felt a lurch, the angel was struggling. His binding had broken in the wake of Famine’s orgasm, but being consumed now up to his chest restraints were the last of the angel’s worries.

 

Famine leant over and licked a slimy trail up the side of the angel’s vessel’s face. His phlegmy salvia yellow and tinged with blood. "So heed this warning well, this tale is all too very true-" he whispered.

 

He could feel the puckered ring of his anus tight around Metatron’s upper chest and back constricting and enveloping him. Consuming. So empty.

 

He placed his hand on the top of the angels head and started to press.

 

"He rides the world to feast, to feed on every soul-"

 

A whimper escaped Famine then at the feeling of the angel’s vessel struggling inside of him. He reached down to his ass skirting the place where this bodies balls used to be. He trailed his fingers past the stitched and festering skin and brushed a finger teasingly over his own hole stretched wide and pulling Metatron _in_.

 

He left his fingers there as his anus pulled across Metatron’s face, past his nose his eyes, swallowing him whole.

 

Famine collapsed forward back on the bed, the lingering scent of angel made his skin crawl deliciously. He stretched out, before curling up on himself. He was full for all but a moment before the hunger returned.

 

"His ride will never cease, until the world is dead and cold." 

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply apologise to all my subscribers/readers and just the rest of humanity. 
> 
> I swear **this is for a fanfic crack challenge** (http://angrysouffle.tumblr.com/post/133364236138/have-you-ever-struggled-to-get-hits-on-ao3-in-the), blame goes to the wonderful **angrysouffle** , blame her I am not at fault.
> 
> I couldn't even bring myself to be explicit with this, I just- I just _couldn't_. 
> 
> Now I'm going to go and pretend that this never happened and I'd appreciate it if you all did the same. Again, my greatest apologies to you all.


End file.
